


Urges

by Pragnificent (PragmaticHominid)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticHominid/pseuds/Pragnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Francis beats the Red Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt from Marsmade, who wrote the first line.

Even after all these years of soothing his most disturbing urges into a deeply repressed part of his mind, his hands still itched and trembled each time he received a stare that went on too long, a smile that looked too much like a sneer.

And when he heard the insults - shouted across a parking lot or whispered behind hands or even unvoiced, but dancing behind closed lips where Dolarhyde could see them - the urge to grip them in his hands and tear them to pieces was nearly uncontrollable.

But it wasn’t the Dragon that wanted to do that, only Dolarhyde’s own vicious, aching hurt. Dolarhyde could tell the difference between himself and the Dragon now. The Dragon had been more cunning, and the Dragon was long dead, even if its ghost sometimes whispered at him. 

It wasn’t as hard as it had been now. He didn’t need it the way he had used to, just as Graham had said. Graham had helped him with that, though Dolarhyde understood that the other man’s desire to save him had had little to do with Dolarhyde himself. 

Graham had helped, but it was Dolarhyde and him alone who had beaten the Dragon. He’d swallowed it whole and taken back the power it had held over him, and things were better now.


End file.
